


Smile For The Paparazzi

by lowdenlowden (scottishlowden)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Niall, Blowjobs, Disrespectful fans, F/M, Greg's Wedding, Needy Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/lowdenlowden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a tumblr post before saying <i>‘i want niall to push me on my knees, wrap his tie around my neck, and use it to fuck my mouth’</i> so I ran with the idea and combined it with angry!Niall about the fans at his brothers wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For The Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> I could absolutely not resist writing this. I haven't written about Niall before but with that post being so inviting and after the way the 1D fandom feels at the moment about the fans turning up at Greg's wedding, I decided it fit perfectly.
> 
> I hope it's okay and sorry fo any mistakes. I wrote this about 1am so I may have not caught all errors.

Niall was reeling in a mix of emotions as the evening drew to a close on the day of his brothers wedding. The whole service had been beautiful, watching his big brother marrying the woman he loved had filled Niall with such happiness and love. Elation was pouring from his veins. Of course, like all wedding receptions, it had been entertaining to say the least, he was beaming. Niall felt pride when it was time for him to stand on a stage much smaller than he was now used to so he could sing for the newlyweds as they danced their first dance as Mr & Mrs Horan. He felt lucky that he was able to witness such an occasion as this, he couldn’t stop showing off his braces with such happiness.

But of course with the good, comes the bad, and boy was it bad during the day. Niall knew what being in a world famous boyband entailed, after two and a half years he knew that he would be ambushed at nearly every stage of his career. Everyone wanted a piece of him or a story for their friends, or a picture or even something to sell on eBay. And normally Niall would be relatively okay with that, because he understood that it came hand in hand with living his dream and having great success with his best friends.

Niall however didn’t appreciate the throng of screaming fans appearing outside of his home, nor did he appreciate them turning up to the church where Greg was to be married. No, Niall most certainly drew the line there. But being the sweet nineteen year old boy he was, he knew that he couldn’t push fans away even at such an important event. He really didn’t want to receive any negative press, he’d worked too hard to keep a reputable appearance in the media. Niall smiled for the fans, signed whatever was thrust his way and posed for pictures but deep down he was angry, and his ‘more-than-best-friend’ Rosie, knew in an instant.

She grabbed Niall’s hand as his family were steadily making the way into the church, nudging his shoulder and whispering that they really must make an entrance now because time was ticking. Niall gratefully smiled at the fans, and with a tinkle of his fingers he was retreating towards the building. His grip on Rosie’s hand was tightening and had she not been able to see the anger written on his face, she’d have made a snide joke about feeling her bones popping out of their sockets. However Rosie knew when to keep her mouth shut so she rubbed her thumb across his hand and let him lead the way.

Niall had apologised to Greg for his fans, something he never thought he’d have to do. Sure he adored his fans, he’d be nothing without them and he owed them a great deal but he hated how disrespectful they had been and he’d been hurt. Worst of all, he was worried that he’d hurt his brother. But Greg brushed it off and told him that whilst he didn’t understand how Niall felt, he was okay with it, he would have been stupid to not think something like that would happen. Greg just hated seeing how upset the ordeal had made his younger brother.

 

After the reception, the married couple were waved off and the number of party occupants were slowly dwindling so Niall took that as a sign for him to take Rosie to their hotel. And boy was he happy that he’d booked a hotel for them after the day he’d had. Niall knew his parents really wouldn’t have appreciated it had they stayed at theirs.

The couple bid his parents goodbye and promised that they would be round for breakfast the following morning, although not too early because god knows that Niall would be a little hungover. By the time their cab arrived, Niall was antsy, he was running over everything his ‘not-quite-girlfriend’ and him could do. God was he horny and angry, he needed to vent and truth be told, they both knew this would happen tonight. He placed his hand firmly on her thigh whilst they relaxed in the back of the taxi cab, squeezing her flesh making her squirm whilst trying to supress a giggle and a moan.

“Not yet Ni,” She whined, his hand inching higher, brushing and pressing her skin. Her hand pressed against him, halting movement as she raised her eyes to his and shook her head, “When we’re at the hotel you can do whatever you want to me.” Her breath tickled the Irish man’s ear, his eyes slipping shut as he rested his head back against the head rest, his tongue wetting his lips.

And that seemed to suffice, for now.

 

Minutes later the cab came to stop right outside of their hotel. Niall already had enough money in his hand along with a generous tip for the quiet driver and he was pulling Rosie from the car before the driver could even speak.

“Cheers.” Niall grinned at the unknown man and slammed the door before hastily tugging on the girls arm to make short work of their walk to their shared room.

“What has gotten into you Horan?” She groaned once they were safely inside the elevator, his tongue already licking her throat and his teeth clamping down on her sensitive skin.

“I’m mad and happy and hard and I need you.” He rushed, pressing his lips over the junction of her shoulder and neck and nipping at her skin. Niall pressed her hand against his groin and rutted into it to cause some friction on his hardening cock. Both whimpered at the contact as the lift dinged to signal the arrival at their floor. The doors were barely open as they pushed out, speedily advancing towards their room in desperation and lust.

Rosie pressed her body up behind Niall as he rushed to open the door, failing miserably each time he pushed the card in the slot, “Let me.” She took the card from his trembling hand and pushed it lightly into the slot and removed it, waiting for the green light to signal. 

He simply glared at her before yanking her through the threshold and slamming the door shut. Their breathing was labored and their gazes were locked on one another, staring the other out as Rosie awaited Niall’s next move. They had talked about this before, hell they’d done all of this before so he knew what she was comfortable with and knew how hard he could push her and how rough he was allowed to be.

So neither were overly surprised by his actions.

He pushed her to her knees with enough force for her to understand but gentle enough that would hurt or startle her. Even angry he was considerate. But Rosie wasn’t phased, to be quite frank she enjoyed blowing Niall. She enjoyed being dominated and pushed around a little and she didn’t trust anyone like she did Niall so she was willing to comply to virtually anything he threw her way.

Rosie knelt in front of Niall, her eyes trained on him as he began to remove his tuxedo jacket, throwing it on the chair before kicking off his polished shoes and making quick work of the shirt buttons. She eagerly followed his every move, consciously kicking off her heels without moving and unzipping her dress so it pooled to her knees.

“Fuck.” Niall groaned, his eyes drinking in Rosie’s appearance.

“Get on with it Niall.” She smirked.

And then Niall snapped. He unknotted his tie angrily and flung his shirt before turning back to the girl and wrapping his tie around her neck. Her eyes widened unsure of what or where Niall was going with this, “Think of it as a leash.” He spoke, clicking his tongue.

Without missing a beat, Rosie had her fingers on the button of his trousers, taking hold of the pants and his boxers, pulling them down in one swift motion. His leaking cock sprung free, standing proud against his stomach and Rosie would be lying if she said her mouth wasn’t watering at the sight. Her tongue came out to lick her lips and Niall watched her eyeing his impressive erection.

He wanted to revel in the sight, the image was too much already and she hadn’t even got her mouth around him yet but he was till angry and she was his to use tonight so he quickly snapped out of it and ordered her to do as he wished.

Rosie grasped a hold of her friends cock pulling it further towards her as she rose higher on her knees and released her tongue against his dripping slit. Niall was so hard and turned on that head had already fallen back at the first contact of her mouth on his sensitive skin. Her lips extended further as she put a couple of inches of him into her mouth before pulling back and tonguing the head, feeling the pre-come touch her tastebuds. Niall pulled on his tie, still around her neck, to pull her further onto him, making her take more of his length into her mouth. Rosie moaned on his cock, the vibration surprising Niall and making him buck further into her. Her eyes were watering as she pulled back a little but Niall didn’t give her much time before he pulled harder on the tie and started to fuck her throat.

“God Rosie, you take it so well.” Niall crowed, his balls tightening as the seconds passed by. He didn’t know how long he’d last. With the feeling of empowerment and dominance, contrasting with Rosie’s swollen red lips encircling his cock, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to be pouring down her eager throat.

She was starting to pull back, trying to take as much air in through her nose as she could, fearing she’d pass out from lack of oxygen. Either that or choking on her best friends cock.

“Fuck, come on Waring, deep throat me. I know you can fit more cock in that sinful mouth of yours.” He pulled once more on the tie with enough force for him to slide right to the back of her throat, her nose buried in the hair at his base. Thankfully after much practice with Niall her gag reflex was virtually non-existent so she was used to taking him in like this and she really really enjoyed the pleasure they both gained from it.

“I’m gonna cum, fuck fuck Rosie – shit.” She fastly bobbed her head , her tongue swirling and lips sucking as Niall’s body wracked with shakes and he was coming hot and fast down her awaiting throat, sticky white lining her throat walls as she coaxed him through his orgasm.

She pulled off once he had finished and collapsed back against the wall, exhausted. He too collapsed to the floor, draped over Rosie and heavy panting.

“Maybe you should be angry more often if I get to blow you like that.”


End file.
